More and more electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and computers such as netbooks, laptops and desktops are being used to edit and transform images.
An image can be edited in many ways including changing color tone, color saturation, lightness, high tones, low tones, middle tones, contrast and many other aspects as is known to a skilled person.
The number of options available requires that many tools are made available to a user which in turn requires that a sizeable screen area is reserved for presenting these tools.
For image editing it is especially important that the image to be edited is allowed a large screen area so that the user can view the edited image clearly.
This presents a problem with small display apparatuses such as portable mobile communication devices and digital photographic cameras as the available display space is most often too small to both offer a user a reasonable portion of the display for showing the edited image and also for showing the available options.
Furthermore, to edit many aspects of an image requires many actions to be selected and executed and this is both time consuming and annoying to a user as the user has to select the appropriate tool and apply it for each effect to be applied. In prior art systems this problem has been solved by configuring automatic editing commands that perform many editing actions on (or in other words applies many effects to) an image by a single command. Such commands are usually labeled “Optimize image” or similar. These commands do not always provide a desirable result and the possibility of editing the image to the user's wishes is taken from the user.
An apparatus that allows fast and easy access to multiple editing actions while still allowing the user to maintain control of the editing process would thus be useful in modern day society.